Enhanced Original Vampire
Enhanced Original Vampire is a term used to describe the type ofOriginal Alaric Saltzman became when Esther recreated the Immortality Spell to turn him. This meant that he could not be killed at all , thus meaning even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers have no effect on him at all as it will not even neutralize him. His darker personality was enhanced as well, as Alaric's true personality is now gone completely, replaced by the psychotic vampire-hating serial killer that was created as a result of using the Gilbert Ring to come back to life too many times, and Esther manipulating his mind every time he died. History Alaric was created to hunt down and kill all of The Originals, which quite possibly could have made him superior to all regular Originals, and possibly even Niklaus, the Original Hybrid. His physical strength is shown whenKlaus and Alaric fight in the school and the latter gains the upper hand by breaking Klaus's wrist, slamming Klaus against a locker, and then throwing him to the floor. After Alaric gains the upper hand, he attempts to stake Klaus with the White Oak Stake while he is on the ground, however Klaus manages to hold Alaric to a stalemate. Elena, fearing for Klaus' life, decides she has to intervene to save Klaus. Especially when she realized Alaric's true weakness, Elena then threatens to cut her own throat and when Alaric refuses to let Klaus go she begins to cut herself. This causes Alaric to lose his composure, giving Klaus time to push Alaric off and take Elena away from the scene. Alaric easily overpowers Rebekah in Before Sunset, and The Departed. Alaric's life was bound to Elena's, as Esther needed a Doppelgänger to cast the Immortality Spell and did not want Alaric to stay immortal, and as long as Elena stayed alive he would too. This was a way of ensuring he will eventually die as Esther did not intend to have any more vampires roaming the earth after the Originals and their descendants have been killed. If Elena was near death or dying, then it would affect Alaric. When Elena was dying as Alaric was fighting Damon, it allowed Damon to get the upper hand, and Alaric died as soon as Elena drowned underwater, rendering Enhanced Originals extinct. The Enhanced Original returns in Home, where after several Travelers were massacred by a gas leak explosion at the Grill, Alaric's spirit was brought back into the physical world using a spell that Silas taught Bonnie. The spell is cast and maintained by Liv Parker, until her brother ends it. The Enhanced Original was made extinct in The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, after Tripp dragged Alaric Saltzman across the border of Mystic Falls which stripped away the effects of Esther's spell that turned him into an Original. His life was saved by Josette Laughlin before he could die from the wound that Esther inflicted upon him back in Season Three, thus rendering the last remaining Enhanced Original Vampire a normal Human being. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Enhanced Original Vampires are much stronger than Immortals non -original vampires, werewolves, original hybrids, and humans. They even possess enough strength to overpower Original Vampires and fight the Original Hybrid on equal ground. An Enhanced Original Vampire like Alaric was able to easily overpower Stefan,Damon and Rebekah, the latter being an Original Vampire. It should be noted that the only Original Vampire that Alaric has faced has been Rebekah. It is unknown how Alaric would perform physically against the likes of Elijah, Kol, Finnor Mikael. they grow stronger with age. * Super Speed: Enhanced Original Vampires are much faster than Immortals, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They are also slightly faster than regular original vampires and possibly Original Hybrids. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere seconds. they grow faster with time. * Super Agility: Enhanced Original Vampire possess superhuman agility, flexibility and dexterity than Immortals, Original Vampires, non-original vampires, werewolves, non-original hybrids and humans. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Super Senses: Enhanced Original Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell. Enhanced Original Vampires have even greater senses again. * Super Durability: Enhanced Original Vampires can take far more trauma than other vampires, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Enhanced Original Vampires can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to Vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them, even the White Oak stake will not affect the Enhanced Original Vampire. * Invulnerability: Enhanced Original Vampires have few weaknesses compared to the original vampires but is fully immortal but he cannot be harmed by any stake even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers. decapitation would have any affect on him, although unlikely as the magic that makes Original Vampires and Enhanced Original Vampires bodies completely indestructible is makes decapitation or heart extraction impossible. * Immortality: enhanced Original Vampires are immune to natural death, physical aging, diseases, and traditional methods of vampire destruction.Enhanced Original Vampires will not age physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. * Super Healing: Enhanced Original Vampires injuries heal faster than other vampires, werewolves, and humans. Human blood has also known to make the healing process faster. * Emotional Control: Enhanced Original Vampires can control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. Alaric was completely devoid of humanity while in his Enhanced Original Vampires state, completely driven by "The Darkness". * Enhanced Emotions: Enhanced Original Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are intensified for vampires allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows the Enhanced Original Vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. * Mind Compulsion: Enhanced Original Vampires vampires can compel the minds of humans, vampires, and hybrids. * Sire Bond: Although rare among them, Sire Bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire whom they had strong human feelings for. * Telepathy: Enhanced Original Vampires have the ability to enter the minds of others as long as theirs is stronger than them although, they have one of the strongest minds in the world. Normally, this ability works in a tactile fashion and the vampire requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. However, Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images. Klaus and Elijah has also been shown sharing their memories with others. * Dream Manipulation: Enhanced Original Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. * Illusions: Enhanced Original Vampires have the power to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening. * True Face: An Enhanced Original Vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When an Original Vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. An Enhanced Original Vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as anger, lust, sadness, etc. An Enhanced Original Vampires'' fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well.'' Weaknesses * Animal Blood: Animal blood weakens an Enhanced Original Vampire's strength. * Broken Neck: Breaking an Enhanced Original Vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render them unconscious for several hours. * Desiccation: Being completely drained of blood or the heart stopping will cause an Enhanced Original Vampire to desiccate like any other vampire, losing most of it's strength and any ability to move. The desiccated Original will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. This process can be replicated artificially by a witch casting a desiccation spell. * Magic: Enhanced Original Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. A witch/warlock with enough magical power at her/his disposal could harm or even kill it. Magic can also be used to trap an Original through boundary spells, and magic can also be used to desiccate an Original. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the Gilbert Device, Papa Tunde's Blade, and Dark Objects. * Physical Trauma: Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause an Enhanced Original Vampire pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds. It seems physical trauma can hurt them anywhere on the body (ex-eye gauging, drowning). * Vervain: Vervain burns Enhanced Original Vampires just like it does with the other vampires, although an Enhanced Original Vampire will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. * Werewolf Bite: While a werewolf venom can't kill an Enhanced Original Vampire, it weakens them and gives them the same sort of effect as it would a non-original vampire, causing hallucinations. However, the effect only lasts for a few hours. This will not affect Klaus as he is original hybrid.